RS048: I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning II
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 19. Synopsis Ruby, whose real talent for battling has been uncovered by Sapphire, declines to fight back. Sapphire is furious and does not want him near her presence. Elsewhere, Tate and Liza, the twin Gym Leaders who did not appear at the meeting, are at Mt. Pyre and find some intruders. Chapter Plot Sapphire is shocked that Ruby managed to defeat all twelve Grumpig with just one Take Down. She is very surprised, as Ruby knew Grumpig's power is concentrated at the black pearl and had Nana hit all of them. Ruby asks Nana what came over it, but Sapphire yells to stop pretending not to know. Sapphire sends Rono to attack, but Ruby and Nana dodge. Sapphire asks why did Ruby lie to her, but Ruby remains silent about that. Sapphire yells at him, but Ruby does not say a word. Seeing how he does not talk, Sapphire ignores this fact, seeing it is good they discovered Ruby's battling talent. Ruby asks what does she mean. Sapphire explains a catastrophe will befall the Hoenn region and the Gym Leaders need strong trainers for support when that happens. Ruby replies with "And?", so Sapphire clarifies he is strong and has the power to fight back. To Sapphire's shock, Ruby declines. Sapphire raises her voice, so Ruby tells her he came here to win Contests and calls Nana back. He does not care much about Hoenn, enraging Sapphire even more. Sapphire tells him there are earthquakes everywhere and even a volcano died, even soon something bigger will happen. She tells this is not the time to challenge Gyms, nor to participate in Contests. Ruby is still not interested, for he came to Hoenn more than month ago and plans on returning to Johto after this all is over. Sapphire asks if he really means that and Ruby confirms. Sapphire becomes furious and takes her clothes off, replacing with the leaves, making Ruby cover his eyes. Sapphire lets him know deep inside she thought he wasn't such a bad guy and has him read the letter on the first day they met. Ruby reads he thought Sapphire would look nice in the clothes and made them for her to thank Sapphire for saving his life. She continues on, as she was very happy reading this and has worn those clothes to remember him by. Sapphire feels fooled and stupid, as this all has been meaningless hearing Ruby's words, for he has the power which he does not want to use. Ruby tries to reply, but Sapphire shuts him. She shouts at him, reminding he was trained to help others in need and wastes that training. She throws her clothes at him, wanting Ruby to go away, for she never wants to see him ever again. At Winona's house, Winona asks others how they are after this earthquake. Roxanne and Brawly dismiss her, wanting to ask why did she ask for Sapphire's help, if only Winona and Flannery agreed and nobody else did. Roxanne decides to speak her opinion once Tate and Liza come to the meeting, but wonder where these two twins are. Tate and Liza, however, are at Mt. Pyre. Solrock goes up and senses a presence; Tate sees someone entered Mt. Pyre by force. Tate wishes they could inform others why they are here, but Liza reminds him it is a secret mission. She reminds him they are a duo of Gym Leaders, making them special enough to be given this mission. They run deeper into the mountain, hearing some voices. They feel it is getting hot, but see it is the case because of the pyre, a spirit fire to send the dead to the other world. Suddenly, they encounter men of Team Magma, who claim to be here to take the Red and Blue Orb to control Groudon and Kyogre. Liza and Tate are surprised the men know about the Red and Blue Orb, so the men show their detector revealed the location. The men have Slugma attack the twins, who dodge. Tate and Liza introduce themselves as twins from Mossdeep City and pair up to defeat these two Magma grunts. Debuts Character Tate and Liza Pokémon *Solrock (Tate's) *Lunatone (Liza's) *Dusclops *Shuppet *Banette Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 19 chapters